


【迦咕哒娜娜】若阳光正好[大纲/脑洞]

by philosophyyiyi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyyiyi/pseuds/philosophyyiyi
Summary: *巨型OOC产物/莫得逻辑/摸的挺爽/内含不可描述，雷3P的慎入





	【迦咕哒娜娜】若阳光正好[大纲/脑洞]

【迦咕哒娜娜】若阳光正好[大纲/脑洞]

设定:校园pa，小太阳与娜娜差2岁，咕哒和娜娜同上大一，同班同学，同寝室(双人)。

*看到这句话时，如果雷印度兄弟x咕哒3p的话请立即关上，还来得及，再晚就没法救了！  
*人物属于迦勒底，ooc属于我  
*此文纯粹爽文，如果有逻辑bug是不负责修的！

 

咕哒先在寝室里碰到的娜娜，这个同室友性格很好，虽然比他早来一会，却已经能带着他参观学校。

学的同一个专业，又正好在一个班，吃饭基本腻在一起。咕哒学习不好，但他很努力，不过有时候还是会忍不住嫉妒宿友的好头脑，但是在娜娜每次都帮他勾重点的情况下，轻易原谅(？！)了对方。

由于课程一样，于是两人相约去学校附近的餐饮店打工。结果双双被录取后，咕哒发现宿友情绪不太对。

回去路上，娜娜生起了闷气，说那个男人怎么也在那。咕哒好奇地问，那个男人是？娜娜不说话了。直到晚上吃饭的时候，娜娜突然开口，别扭地说那是我哥。但是马上又快速补了一句，他能做到的我肯定也能做到。

咕哒:啥玩意啊？

当晚，娜娜还乐观地想只要不和小太阳一个班次不也美滋滋，结果班次一下来，一个时间段的班次。

娜娜:……

虽然娜娜和小太阳相见尴尬，每次看到小太阳的时候脾气都不太好，闹别扭，好在有咕哒帮忙，努力将矛盾降到最低。但有时小太阳的天然性格说出来的话又会轻易调起娜娜的情绪，又炸了起来。

小太阳:希望他能控制点情绪(叹)  
咕哒:我倒是觉得每个人处理方式不同，不需要把你弟当婴儿看。  
小太阳:唔唔，是吗……  
娜娜:你们两又在说我什么了！  
咕哒:没什么~  
小太阳:下次我不会把你当婴儿看了。  
娜娜:你特么说什么？！  
咕哒:……(我心累)

但是下班之后，娜娜也会和咕哒吐槽懊悔:每次碰上小太阳情绪太容易暴躁，自己也觉得这样不好，结果每次一碰上还是炸起来。不过虽然会吵架，但是并不会影响别人，甚至有客人匿名说这两兄弟很有趣，所以店里的调班也一直没有更改

回到学校这边，打工回去后，两人都会冲个澡去汗味再睡，有时候咕哒洗完后上衣穿的好好的，但是下半身套着裤衩就出来了，娜娜经常会因为这个脸红，让咕哒赶紧去多穿一件裤子。

娜娜:你不羞的吗！快套裤子！  
咕哒:没事，咱两兄弟，不怕。  
娜娜:但但但是……(偷瞄)  
咕哒:恩？  
娜娜:没啥(快速)

多了之后也就习惯了，如果能不脸红就更完美了。还好因为皮肤黑，脸红也没被发现。

洗完澡的咕哒头发经常不习惯吹干，娜娜会让他坐好，帮他吹头发，此时咕哒会被吹的享受地闭上眼睛。而水滴有时候会顺着脖子滑过锁骨再滑进衣服里，娜娜也会忍不住想衣服下面是什么场景，然后突然惊觉，就把吹风机往咕哒手里一塞。

咕哒:你这人咋回事啊？  
娜娜:闭嘴，我不想帮你吹了！

一次调班调动，咕哒和小太阳一个班次，娜娜被分开，闷了好久，咕哒以为是娜娜怕他向着小太阳，安慰他说反正下班后还是回宿舍的，让他不要担心。

娜娜:……(没有说什么却高兴了不少)

小太阳本身是一个很安静的人。娜娜一不在，整个人平和随性的气质就凸显出来，但因为长的好看，又从不拒绝人，咕哒每次都要注意他是不是被哪个女客人揩油。终于有一天，心累的咕哒忍不住在下班之后喊住小太阳，让他空点时间听他说些事。

咕哒:求你有点自觉，该拒绝就拒绝啊！  
小太阳:但是她们都是好人。  
咕哒:好人是不会要求摸你屁股和脸和要求亲那啥嘴的……  
小太阳:这一类的不是吗？  
咕哒:绝对不是！  
小太阳:……我记住了。

那之后，虽然小太阳的脾气还是很好，但是也开始拒绝无礼的要求了。

咕哒:有种儿子终于争气的既视感(欣慰)

这样的模式持续到了校园祭。

咕哒的班级也报名参加了节目，打算做一个咖啡馆。

班级选取了部分男生女生(主要脾气好)来做侍者，咕哒和娜娜也被点名了。结果当天的时候，咕哒的衣服因为服装店记错，成了女仆装。咕哒冷静地想拒绝掉，结果被几个女生哭着求他穿上。

女生们:求求你了，我们好不容易才报名的，明年就不做这个了！这是我们一辈子的愿望啊！  
咕哒:你们这个一辈子愿望会不会有点太早了！而且我是男的！  
女生a:没关系，我可以提供假发，保证逼真，同样发色  
女生b:化妆还请交给我，我相信化完保证没人看出你是男孩纸  
女生c:配件和鞋子我可以友情提供，保证穿上去方便行动  
咕哒:……好吧

就这样，校园祭成功开的那一天，咕哒班级多了一个可爱的双马尾'女生'，虽然话不多，但是只要能看到她害羞的笑容，这辈子已经值了！去的人回来后赞不绝口。

看到咕哒女装的时候，娜娜也说话不顺起来。

娜娜:怎、怎么你……不是，女孩子吗其实你是？  
咕哒:你没睡醒吗？  
娜娜:……很好看，很适合你  
咕哒:你是想挨一顿毒打吗？

等咕哒快笑僵硬的时候，小太阳也被同班同学拉过来串门。

看到咕哒的女装，小太阳目不转睛看着，咕哒先气笑了。

咕哒:有这么好看吗？  
小太阳:很适合你，咕哒，很好看  
咕哒:你们两兄弟是不是一个语文老师教的，说的话都一样的  
小太阳:的确是一个语文老师教的  
咕哒:……

小太阳一直待到了店关门，而娜娜也难得没有炸毛，而是默默在后台拍了几张照片。选了最漂亮的一张做成手机桌面。

学园祭就这么顺利落下帷幕，而两兄弟对咕哒的态度也改了很多。

咕哒:你们两最近发呆的次数是不是太多了点  
小太阳:还好  
娜娜:还行  
咕哒:……

咕哒本身就是个缺心眼的孩子，就当这两人发神经，该写作业写作业，该打工打工。但是在两兄弟心中，的确有什么东西在发酵。

娜娜最早认识到自己的感情，但他不敢开口，每次咕哒无意中撩到他但咕哒不自知，娜娜简直对咕哒恨得牙痒痒。

就因为咕哒不自知，娜娜脾气也逐渐对咕哒暴躁起来。

小太阳:最近你们怎么了？  
咕哒:不知道啊  
小太阳:难道最近食堂菜不好吃？  
咕哒:我们是一个食堂好不好  
小太阳:emmmmmm  
咕哒:emmmmmm

小太阳也在不久之后发现自己喜欢上了咕哒。但他相比纠结的娜娜，更是个行动派，他直接就和娜娜说了自己喜欢咕哒的事。

娜娜:不知道为什么，最近和咕哒在一起的时候，心跳的很快，但却莫名安心，我喜欢和他在一起(的安心感)  
娜娜:卧槽！不行！我也喜欢，我们公平竞争！  
小太阳:啊，你也喜欢啊，那我退出，你们在一起吧  
娜娜:不行！！你你你这么怂的吗！我不同意！！！  
小太阳:你有啥不同意的  
娜娜(语塞):不行，我就是不同意  
小太阳:好吧  
娜娜:为什么我给自己弄了个情敌，情敌还不情愿和我竞争？！我好迷茫

最后两个人约好，谁先让咕哒察觉到他的心意，谁自动退出。

娜娜:(偷瞄)  
咕哒:……  
娜娜:(偷瞄偷瞄)  
咕哒:…………  
咕哒:你最近好像老是想和我说啥啊  
娜娜(快速):你的错觉  
咕哒:你想说啥就说啊，别憋心里，会闷坏的  
娜娜(怒吼):没有！！！  
娜娜，大失败

小太阳:咕哒你对我有什么感觉吗  
咕哒:挺好的兄弟  
小太阳:哦……  
小太阳，极大失败

三个月后

娜娜:我觉得这样不行  
小太阳(点头):的确，根本意会不到  
娜娜:我觉得要不算了吧  
小太阳:好的那我退出  
娜娜:我没说让你退出！！！！  
小太阳:？  
娜娜:我心好累

娜娜也不纠结了，就说要不就干脆两个人一起吧。小太阳说，行。直接拨电话把咕哒约了出来。

娜娜:等等，你要干啥  
小太阳:约他  
娜娜:那我呢！！！  
小太阳:你也一起啊  
娜娜:这还差不多

咕哒不明所以，但是还是去了指定地点。

当他到的时候，发现对面两个人有点不一样，具体哪里不一样又说不上来。

咕哒:咋的了  
小太阳:其实也没啥，就是约你出来和你说点事  
娜娜(使眼色):啊，饭来了。先吃饭

三个人明面上和乐融融吃起了饭，只有娜娜自己知道心里有多紧张，一只手不自觉揪起了裤子，但是他那个缺心眼程度和暗恋对象不相上下的小太阳也在时，他莫名紧张少了一些。

小太阳:咕哒，我和娜娜都喜欢你。  
娜娜:(喷茶)咳咳，(小声对小太阳)你就直接说了吗？！你不害臊的吗！！  
小太阳:？你不喜欢他吗？我说的不对吗？  
娜娜:不不不是、我也很喜欢他，但是你说的太自然了！  
咕哒(不明所以):我也很喜欢你们  
娜娜:不是，就是我们的喜欢可能不太一样……  
小太阳:是作为恋人的喜欢，就像你爸喜欢你妈那样  
娜娜:啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！

咕哒懵了，筷子掉到桌上，脱口而出:你们开什么玩笑

说完发现小太阳一直注视着他，而娜娜虽然也有些羞褐，但也一直认真注视着他。

他当机的大脑反应过来了，蹭地站起来，跑了。

小太阳反应迅速，立即站起来跟着跑。娜娜本来也想追上去，结果被服务员拉住。

服务员:客人你们还没结账呢  
娜娜:我靠迦尔纳你给我记住！

飞快的把账结了，焦急的娜娜赶紧也追上去，结果一出门跑了几步发现小太阳已经拉住了对方的手，在说着什么，而咕哒的情绪也不稳定的样子。

娜娜赶紧上前，发现咕哒纠结的是不管接受谁，对另一个人都不好。

只要不是不接受性别就行，只要不是讨厌他们就行。娜娜和下午必须心里松了口气。

紧接着，娜娜抱紧咕哒，说着平日里从来不可能会说出口的情话，让咕哒再次震惊。

小太阳看时机已经成熟，就拉着咕哒往附近酒店走。

娜娜心神理会，趁着咕哒思考下降，也跟着一起过去。

等咕哒反应过来，他们三个已经在了一个酒店的房间中。

看着兄弟两默契脱上衣的动作，咕哒的危机感突然爆表，他刚想跑走，却被娜娜直接压在床上。

咕哒(紧张):你们要干啥！  
娜娜:我们觉得有些事情  
小太阳:还是先行动会更好  
咕哒:等等——

拒绝的话还没说出口，就已经被娜娜先吻住。小太阳也很上道，帮着脱衣服。娜娜刚亲完，小太阳又凑过来，结果等咕哒能喘过气的时候，三个人的衣服已经脱的差不多了，兄弟二人已经全裸，就只有咕哒的上衣没脱成。

小太阳将咕哒抱住，分开他的双腿，同时自己也在亲着咕哒的脖颈处，他已经习惯了先让给别人。娜娜也没客气，他觉得自己先跟咕哒认识的，他先也于情于理。

而酒店也并不是什么正经酒店，床头边就有一瓶润滑油。

小太阳将润滑油涂在手指上，认真地将润滑油推开，把每一寸手指都沾染到。挣扎的咕哒看的脸红起来，挣扎也弱了下来，而小太阳也趁机抱紧了他。

等手指抵上从未被入侵的入口时，咕哒才惊觉自己应该抵抗的。结果娜娜难过的眼神戳着他的脊梁骨。他对两兄弟本身就不讨厌，只是没想到会两个人同时表白又打算一起上床而已。娜娜一演苦肉计，咕哒就扛不住了，说也不是不可以。

下一秒咕哒就后悔了。手指艰难地探索着，咕哒因为紧张，让娜娜根本没法好好做扩张。

小太阳此时助攻一把，身体凑过来亲着咕哒，让他尽快放松。

就这样，一根手指慢慢成两根，再成三根，并可以小幅度撑开。娜娜本来还犹豫要不要再加一根，结果看了一下自己和小太阳的尺寸，毫不犹豫再加了根进去。

扩张好了后，娜娜和小太阳早就硬的不行，娜娜喘着粗气，忍耐着慢慢将手指换成了自己的欲望。手指和欲望探索的感觉根本不同。相比灵活的手指，欲望所能体会到的感觉是手指无法比拟的。三个人都是第一次，咕哒在娜娜刚进来的时候就感觉没法接受。印度人的尺寸与亚洲人的身体根本不符合，咕哒痛的有些想把自己缩起来。而小太阳此时除了一只手帮忙轻拍咕哒背以外，另外一只手则握紧了咕哒的手。娜娜看到后，像是赌气一般，也手指交叉，握住了咕哒另外一只手。看上去挺像十指相扣的，如果忽略两只手不同的肤色的话。

两兄弟都很在乎咕哒的感受，不停地做着疏解，让咕哒尽快接受。而咕哒自己也在努力地深呼吸，让自己尽快接受。就在三方努力之下，进出开始逐渐顺利，而娜娜也开始慢慢放飞自我，但也没有忘记对方是第一次，再放飞也一定会注意咕哒的表情。一旦皱眉就会放缓速度。

咕哒第一次接受这种事情，也开始体会到了快乐，慢慢从痛苦到享受。就这样，娜娜越来越放纵，直到对方因为快感累积小声哭泣，而他也在对方哭着高潮时释放了出来。

咕哒大喘着气，脑中的欢愉感还没完全散去，等候多时的小太阳将咕哒抱起来，就着娜娜的体液将自己的男根深入进去探索。

咕哒一下子绷紧身体，他这才意识到他这次是和两兄弟一起，他哭着向小太阳撒娇，希望对方可以放过他。但向来有求必应的小太阳此时也已经等待很久，对方的哭泣求饶更像是一种情趣话语，由于对方只有哭泣说话的份，身体只能软软靠在小太阳身上，娜娜此时也过来和小太阳一起扶着咕哒的腰，帮他抬起落下。

等小太阳也释放的时候，对方的嗓子已经有些暗哑。

两兄弟也知道都是第一次，架着咕哒进浴室，给他清理干净。虽然年轻气盛的三个人在清理过程中差点擦枪走火，但理智的小太阳还是阻止了想再来一炮的娜娜。

娜娜也没说什么，他在此时还是很听小太阳话的。来日方长嘛。

等咕哒睡醒的时候，浑身酸痛，但他也记得两兄弟在最后有给他好好清理。

好吧，暂时原谅他们了。

但是之后绝对不能三个人一起。咕哒暗自下定决心。

事情总是事与人违，最后成了一二娜娜，三四小太阳，七是兄弟两一起。五六考虑到咕哒的身体，好心地给他放假。在夜深人静的时候，咕哒的身上还会有人辛勤劳作。真辛苦呢(捧读)

后来小太阳大四要准备工作，着手毕业的事情，能来的时间少了不少，娜娜也对此喜闻乐见，有时候会在写作业的时候也会突然停笔，拉着咕哒说着对方听着下流的情话，诱惑着对方来一发。

等小太阳工作稳定了，小太阳就会在租好的房间拨打咕哒的电话，和对方约定时间，虽然有时候会有坏心眼的娜娜在咕哒和哥哥通话时故意占有咕哒，让咕哒对着电话忍不住小声哭泣，小太阳看着隐隐有反应的身体，也跟着叹了口气。

而等娜娜和咕哒可以工作了，小太阳几乎是火速换了一个大型租房，帮咕哒先把他的东西搬到自己家。

娜娜:我呢？  
小太阳:你自己搬。  
娜娜:我不是你弟弟吗  
小太阳:恩，但是我也会记仇的。

娜娜瘪瘪嘴，他也知道小太阳还记着之前他干的那些事，只能自己帮忙搬过去。

三人在一起后，但并不在一家公司。咕哒和娜娜一家，小太阳在另外一家。只是咕哒住进来后，小太阳的午饭再也没有随便买，而是被换成了做的好看又好吃的便当。被公司同事戏称是不是有小娇妻。迦略一思索，点头。公司同事们:卧槽！奶中了！但是因为时间原因，没法看到小太阳承认的小娇妻，扼腕不已。

而娜娜和咕哒虽然在一家公司，但他们并没有因此做的出格，所以大家都以为他们是关系很好的同学。

只有他们一起回到家中时，耳鬓厮磨时，才会有一种结婚的错觉感。只不过没有领证而已。

咕哒的父亲倒是很开朗，虽然他们在一起来看望咕哒时，发现儿子恋人不仅性别为男，而且是两个的时候，还是吃了一惊。而略纠结的母亲则在父亲的开导下也逐渐接受。至于两兄弟的父母么……这两父母本身就只对儿子们采取有事给钱的态度，根本不关心儿子是否过的怎么样。

咕哒和两兄弟的幸福生活也将延续下去。虽然娜娜每次会拿着记载奇怪姿势的书回家，并且希望当天是这个或者那个姿势，而咕哒不同意时，小太阳表面没什么情绪波动，眼神却异常失望地看着咕哒，咕哒只能缴械投降。

啊，真是幸福的结尾呢。

咕哒:我的屁股不幸福好吗！！！  
两兄弟:没关系，我们非常幸福。  
咕哒(抓狂):你们是魔鬼吗！如果便秘了我就找你们算账啊？！  
小太阳:你找吧，我会负责一辈子的。  
娜娜:我们再来试试这个姿势吧，我觉得你的柔韧性ok的  
咕哒:等、等等，啊……

全文终


End file.
